This invention relates to flame retarding polyols. In one of its more specific aspects, this invention relates to the production of flame retarding polyols which, when combined with isocyanates, produce insulating foams having good fire retardant properties.
The use of polyols to react with isocyanates to produce urethane or isocyanurate foams is well known. Used as commercial insulation, it is imperative that such foams possess a high fire retardency.
There have now been discovered polyols which, when used for the production of such foams, impart to the resulting product highly desirable fire retardency properties. This invention provides such polyols and the resulting foams.